Never Quite as it Seems
by lomear
Summary: When Fred manages to get into Lorne's room...this is what should have happened. FL mush.(set during The House Always Wins)


A/N: I have been shipping F/L for several months now, and decided I couldn't help but take a whack at writing 'em, since I got tired of waiting for someone else to write F/L mush. I was listening to the song "Dreams" by the Cranberries, it seemed to fit and the story popped into my head.

This is set during "The House Always Wins", right when Fred has manages to get inside Lorne's room. I sort of used some of the dialog, but changed it because I wanted to be more original. Here is what should have happened in there…la la la. ;)

Disclaimer: Oh and just for the record I don't own anything….except for maybe my idea.

Never Quite As it Seems

Fred giggled nervously as she slid inside the door and closed it. Unconsciously she pulled at her hair knowing she shouldn't be feeling so nervous; there was no reason to be. It was only Lorne she would be seeing, after all.

Taking a few tentative steps into the dressing room, she looked around thinking _Whoa, nice digs. I mean just look at the décor and- _

__"Aaaah!" she screamed, ducking her head to avoid the incoming liquor bottle. Lorne managed to catch himself just in time to keep from hitting her over the head with it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Honey, I-" he paused suddenly after he got a good view of her face. "F-Fred? Freddy? Winifred? Is that really you?"

"Yes, and yes it is," she answered, grinning for no reason at all. "Didn't you recognize me?" He impetuously flung both arms around her and hugged her close. Laughingly, she warmly hugged him in return, gently wrapping her arms around his neck without even noticing.

"Mmm well, it took me a moment, but you are _so_ like the most_ beautiful_ thing I've seen in a long time," he grinned back at her. "Thank goodness you're finally here, you don't know the hell that I've been going through. I've been waiting so long for you guys to come do the hero thing and rescue me."

"Oh yeah, it looks like real torturous," she said looking around the room, her doe brown eyes teasing, "but seriously, we had no clue that you were in need of rescue."

Sighing in exasperation, he raised his broad shoulders for a moment then dropped them. "Sweet stuff, I thought you knew that. I kept asking about Fluffy every time you called me."

"But…I thought that was some sort of show biz catchphrase I wasn't hip enough to get. Who's Fluffy?" she asked, flipping her curls around and looking somewhat sheepish.

"Fluffy. The none existing dog. Ya know, the code for 'I'm being held prisoner, send help'."

"Huh? Why the dog called Fluffy? That kinda doesn't make any sense, 'cause it doesn't have anything to do with being held prisoner," she rambled, her brow becoming wrinkled with slight confusion. "I mean why not say something that would give me more clues as to what's going on, but I guess that's irrelevant now that we're already here and now I know what it means."

Lorne's lips curled up in amusement, this was so Fred, trying to make sense out of what puzzled her. "Aren't you even going to ask why I'm being held prisoner?"

"Oh, right. Why are you?" she said, not quite sure what to make of the little smile on his face.

"Well, it's like this. I've been held captive here for what seems like forever, being forced to do these frankly exhausting shows and-" Here his wandering dialog was suddenly cut short when Fred found herself throwing her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. "You were so good out there, you were just, wow," she gushed impulsively.

At that exact same moment, both seemed to realize just how close they were. Fred looked up, her heart going still when her eyes met Lorne's glittering scarlet ones. He was looking at her in a way that she had never seen before, or maybe she had never noticed.

All thoughts of their present predicament were forgotten as she became even more lost in his deep gaze. She wasn't sure why she didn't let go, she ought to, and yet…all she knew was it felt so good to be in his arms. Never once taking her eyes off of his, she drew closer to his face and placed an innocent kiss on Lorne's cheek, which he returned softly, his touch so feathery light it sent little shivers through her.

One thing led to another and before either of them realized it, he suddenly leaned in, his mouth capturing hers in a kiss so sweet and full of longing, she was left utterly breathless. He softly broke it and stared at her intensely for a moment, before she buried both hands deep in his smoothly tousled hair and pulled him back down. She was melting from head to toe; the only things her mind was aware of anymore were soft, warm kisses.

Slowly, Lorne pulled away and looked down into her eyes. "Freddy, I'm in love with you."

There. He'd said it, there had been so many times he'd wished he could tell her how he felt…but been afraid to, because he knew she could never feel the same way about him, because of the greenness and red horns thing, not to mention she already loved someone else…but with what had just happened, he felt hope leaping up in his heart like a fire when someone adds wood. But when she didn't answer, his heart fell and he released her.

He couldn't bear to see her face now. He turned away, his head lowered, trying to hide the tears that were springing hot and fast from his eyes. He never should have told her that…he should have known better. Now it was too late.

When her silence continued, he wished she would say something, anything. Turning around, he risked a little peek in her direction. A small smile turned up at the corners of her lips, her brown eyes sparkled at him.

"You're green, like the new leaves of spring, and if I could be green, I'd choose to be just your shade," she whispered, her fingers wiping away his tears, then moved her hands so that they lightly framed his face. "How long have you felt this way?"

"Ever since I first met you, I was taken with your beauty and your grace from the very first, Peachiness," he whispered back, breathless.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Well, Sweetie, I didn't think you'd find the whole red and green combo endearing, I don't think there are a whole lot of people in this world who would," Lorne reached to brush some curls out of her face, 'then Gunn came along, and I knew I stood no chance of winning you, not like I ever had one…"

Fred wasn't sure what to say, all the fancy words she knew couldn't help her, they all disappeared with a 'poof'' the moment he started stroking her hair. Her mouth just hung open, nothing coming out. Here she was, smart Fred who knew so much about science, Fred with all of her theories and calculations, now Fred who couldn't talk because the ability seemed to leave her just because someone told her they loved her. Her mind kept telling her to say "Here's your chance, Lorne, win me!" but getting from her mind and out of her mouth wasn't happening.

When she didn't say anything, and just stood there looking up at him, her mouth hanging open stupidly, Lorne began shuffling around nervously. "I'm sorry, Fredikins, I shouldn't have told you all that, but…when you kissed me…I wasn't sure what to think."

Then she knew what she had to do, if her mouth wouldn't cooperate with her and talk, maybe it would sing and then she wouldn't have to say anything, he would take care of the rest. Closing her eyes, she took a shaky breath then started singing.

_All my life_

_Is changing everyday_

_In every possible way_

_And all my dreams_

_It's never quite as it seems_

The moment his arms went around her, she knew he was getting a good read on her. Her voice had been tremulous at first but now it was getting stronger as she gained confidence and kept going.

_Never quite as it seems_

_I know I've felt like this before_

_But now I'm feeling it even more_

Fred started stroking his hair softly. If he ever wondered what she thought of him being green and red, he certainly knew now. Lorne chuckled quietly. "Fredikins, if I'd known a long time ago that that's how you felt about me…I would've swept ya off your feet in a second. Like this," he easily swung her up in both arms. Fred giggled and tried to keep singing, one leg swinging.

_Because it came from you_

_And then I open up and see_

_The person falling here is me_

As if to take the meaning of the last line literally, Lorne somehow managed to trip over his shoe and drop Fred laughing on the floor. She choked out several more lines of the song before giving into her mirth at being dumped so unceremoniously.

_A different way to be_

_Lalalaah__ lalalah lalalaah la la la_

_I want more_

_Impossible to ignore_

_Impossible to ignore_

_And they'll come true_

_Impossible not to do_

_Impossible not to do_

After the last "not to do" she couldn't keep it up anymore and gave into the fit of giggles that just wouldn't go away. Lorne grinned down at her and continued the song, his rich voice, light and melodious.

_And now I tell you openly_

_You have my heart so don't hurt me_

He was holding her hands in his, her fingers gently rubbing across his verdantly green skin.

_You're what I couldn't find_

_A totally amazing mind_

_So understanding and so kind_

_You're everything to me_

Lorne slowly pulled Fred to her feet and against him. She let her face fall against his chest, a contented sigh escaping her lips. From her warm vantage point she joined him singing the next stanza, albeit her tendency to wander off tune. Their mingled voices sounded as though they belonged together.

_All my life_

_Is changing everyday_

_In every possible way_

_And all my dreams_

_It´s__ never quite as it seems_

_Because you´re a dream to me_

_A dream to me.___

__Both were silent, before Fred moved her head so that she could look up at Lorne. She smiled. He smiled in return, his fingers caressing her hair in soft circular motions. Fred had never quite realized until now, just how beautiful and heart warming his smile was, or that red eyes could be so lovely and melting.

"I guess life isn't always what it seems…" she said, her lip turned up at one corner.

"And I'm okay with that…as long as you're here with me," he replied as he lowered his head so that their faces rested against each other, his horns feeling slightly rough on her forehead.

Fred giggled. "Do you see me going anywhere?"

Lorne laughed quietly, but his laugh faded when he seemed to remember something. "Honeycakes, what about Gunn? What are you gonna do about him?"

"_We'll_ deal with him later. But right now, I'm more concerned with the present, like, I want a kiss!"

"Then, you'll be my girl, Fred?" he said, his tone hopeful.

"All yours. Now I want my kiss," she demanded playfully.

"Anything you say, Elf crumpet," Lorne said laughingly. "Anything you say."

He felt her go still against him for a moment.

"Lorne, did you just call me an Elf crumpet?"

FIN


End file.
